crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Notes...
The Three Notes... It was like any other day, until the notes came... You could say I am like any other teenager in the neighbor that happens to love the indoors of the household... and life was great...until it was time to go to school... "But Mom, I have to get the report ready for Mrs. Carson!", I said to my mother as I ran outside running toward the bus that was just pulling up, but for some odd reason, I have did not get a yell back in response to what I have said, I just shook it off thinking nothing of it when I jumped onto the bus and sat down right next to my friend Joseph, we both chatted until the bus has rolled up to the school building, we both said goodbye to each other then ran inside to go to our lockers, I ran to my locker to get my stuff when from behind I was shoved by someone I did not know, I turned around to see that the person that has shoved him was gone before he could get the chance to talk sense into him, that was when he has noticed the torn piece of paper on the ground right next to his shoe, it said - "They are coming for you Shaun, all of the colors of "Red, Yellow, and Blue. The colors of the shadows that lurk your greatest nightmares will unfold soon..." BE PREPARED -Signed- Unknown "How does this person know my name!?", said Shaun as he got his stuff and stuffing the torn piece of paper into his pocket and shutting his locker, he then walked to Homeroom to see it was EMPTY, he called out to see if anyone was there to find out there was not, so out of spite, Shaun ran out of Homeroom to go to the office to report this, to find out no one was there either, Shaun then walked to the restroom to wash up to see if that will help, once he walked out of the bathroom he was confronted by the Unknown person that shoved him earlier... "What is going on!", Shaun demanded to the Unknown figure that stood in front of him... "I am the one that will be at your grave..." Said the Unknown person... "Huh?!", Shaun then fell asleep hearing the final words coming out of the Unknown's mouth. "You will be theirs Shaun..." Shaun got up in complete darkness, surprised he tried feeling his way around for something that may be a light source but with no luck, he then heard screams that had an echo, he jumped back at the sound and at that moment he saw the words "ψ Welcome to your endless darkness ψ", Shaun then walked forward to see a dim light in the view, he ran toward the light, he then stopped to find out he was listening to the most horrifying music that was ever heard by himself, he was flown back by a blur object that appeared for a second then disappeared into the darkness, he then saw a paper on the floor in front of him with Red, Yellow, and Blue music notes on it, Shaun knew how to play these notes actually, but he knew that they weren't a good thing, before he can drop the paper with the notes on it, the white blurred object came out again, but this time, it was more clear of what it was, I jumped back at the site of this creature, it was white with pure black eyes with blood stains on it's face, Shaun thought it actually looked more like a girl, but was still a bit caught off guard as of which as approached, and the creature said... "Play the notes..." , Said the creature "What, NO!" , Screamed back Shaun "Play the notes or I will rip your fingers off", Said the creature, staring right as Shaun All of a sudden a weird clarinet appeared in front of Shaun, as he knew he would have to play the notes as it could cost him his life if he does not do so... "Alright, I will play the notes..." , Said Shaun, as he grabbed the clarinet, then once he started performing the first note, he felt heavy, he knew he had to keep going on with the music...he played, and while he was playing it, he noticed there was a blood puddle appearing on the floor in front of him, and once he has played his last note...Shaun died in a pool of blood... "NEVER ENTER MY WORLD!" Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Beings